


Sweet Tears, Soft Release

by GontaSimp (Politely_Spooky)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Affection, Also?? I struggled with his speech patterns omfg, Blowjobs, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Bro like??, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gundham Tanaka Wears Eyeliner, Gundham cries quite a bit, Gundham is the main focus mostly, M/M, Men Crying, Non Reader centric, Other, Soft Aftercare, minorly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/GontaSimp
Summary: Gundham always presented himself as a fallen angel, an evil creature hellbent on making everyone kneel...But, you made him soft. Made him feel sweet things. That kind of thing would make anyone cry really.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Sweet Tears, Soft Release

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking over Discord, and I had been talking about how kinda hot it is when people cry and get overwhelmed with feelings and he was like, "Oh👀? Fucking??? Write???"
> 
> And thus, crying Tanaka Gundham.

Your throat was tight around him. Almost painfully so, had you been bobbing any faster, but the slow, leisurely pace you've set had his legs spasming, twitching upwards to meet every soft, slick slide downwards.

And he had _no idea_ what he had done to deserve it this time.

Gundham would be the first of his... "Peers" to admit that he wasn't the easiest to be around. Even Sonia, ever the dark saint, could only stay around his poisonous presence for so long before she had to go enjoy Souda's brighter one. His dark, power ballad-like way of speech made holding a conversation with him impossible for people of lesser power, his loud presence made him intimidating to the weaker willed, and his scarred gray, half blind eye was enough to send most skittering out of range.

So, _why_..?

His thoughts were cut off by a particularly loud, firm suck, one that made his balls draw up tight to his body, tensing with a barely held back orgasm that would have shaken him to his core had he allowed it.

Gundham wheezes a whine, and feels a soft vibration across his cock in response, laughter pulled from his dark paramour at his expense. In a somewhat obscene display, you pull him from your mouth, pressing a sweet kiss to the dark, spit slicked head as you make careful eye contact.

Gundham _keens_ , and embarrassing sound unbefitting of a demonic lord, throwing his arms across his burning face. He can't face you like this, not when your lips are still stained with the precursor to his seed, puffed and dark and damp with your vigorous efforts.

His hiding is met with another chiming laugh, and a hand wrapping around his girth. Your palm is soft, _too_ soft, and the breeder whines again. He's humiliated to feel tears welling up, pricking at his eyes while you lean down to sweetly mouth at his neck, nibbling and suckling just barely hard enough to mark.

Your voice is soft as you whisper into his neck, taking care not to lean your weight against his leaking cock.

Your breath, tepid when compared to his feverish skin, brushes over him like angel wings - hell, right now Gundham could even say that it was _your_ angel wings, somehow having broken free of your mortal form long before their time and were _reaching_ for him.

Gundham allowed himself this small delirium, thinking of how gorgoeus you would look when your time came, before being yanked back into reality by a slow stroke up his length. "Nngh..! _Aah~_ " It coaxes a small spurt of precum to dribble from his tip, dripping down his navel and pooling in his bellybutton.

You smile that _damned_ smile again, leaning down to carefully clean him with your tongue. His hips jerk again, a few tears building up once more, pooling and dropping down to his temples in dark streaks with each harsh squeeze of his eyes.

You coo sweetly at him, still stroking at the same maddeningly slow pace, using your free hand to carefully cradle his sac. Your tongue is so _soft_ against his abs, flicking sweetly against him before you trail down, giving the root of his cock an affectionate nuzzle as you pass.

Gundham can't look.

He _refuses_ to, in all honesty. Because if he looks, that makes it real, too real.

It means that _yes_ , you _are_ between his legs, that you have been for the better part of...

His mind goes white, mouth going slack when half of his sac is abruptly enveloped in heat, a suckling, wet, tight heat that rolls over every inch it had trapped.

On almost autopilot, his eyes flick down, his unfortunately nearly halved vision not at all impairing his view of you. On your knees, ass hiked up, and wide, sweet eyes aimed at him as you suckle.

It breaks him.

Against his better judgment, and pure pride, Gundham's eyes roll back, an actual sob shaking his body. You ease him through it, darting up to carefully catch his twitching, spurting head between your lips, swallowing his spend.

Gundham sobs, absolutely _breaks down_ , and all you do is swallow him to the base, knowing from prior experience that he liked riding out his full orgasm, and even a little extra, within your mouth.

He doesn't remember what to do with his hands, so they flit from place to place, eventually locking down in your hair and pressing your nose farther against his pubic mound. He's crying, the breeder distantly notes.

Not just, pitiful sounds, or weak whines. No, he's full on sobbing as he grinds his cock farther down your throat, keening and shivering when a hand brushes against the obvious bulge of your throat.

Once the steady grind of his hips has relaxed, and you've suckled on him to the point where he's started pushing you away, you pull back, smiling sweetly at him. He flushes, already wondering what you'd think of him now.

His eyeliner is smeared, mascara streaked across his face, and still running thanks to the tears already rapidly drying against his cheeks.

You smile, and he immediately twists onto his side, weakly curling up to shut himself away from you. He staunchly refuses to look at you, still too limp to really roll away when your hands smoothes across his spine.

After a moment of silence - in which Gundham realizes that he feels more relaxed than he has in a long time - the breeder hears you get up, the soft pad of your feet fading out as a mild panic grips his chest. Sitting up is immediately out of the question, his sore glutes wailing their displeasure at the minute shift.

_Where are you going?_

**_Why?_ **

_He needed you!_

Feeling slightly put out, it startles him when a your soft hand comes back, now wrapped in a soft cloth. Your other hand presses him back onto his back, wrapping around his limp cock. His hips jump away, but you lock him in place with a firm push. You're careful with his softened manhood, gently cleaning him and wiping at the mess on his belly.

Another cloth, a clean one, along with a makeup wipe comes to his face. You clean him without batting an eye, carefully cleaning off his eyeliner and the runny mascara, even taking care to wipe off the small amount of eyebrow contouring he'd done.

Once again, tears build up.

Tipping his head back, he lets you gently nudge his legs wider as you clean his sac, then delicately wipe down either side of his hips, removing the evidence of his own sins.

"W-..."

The bed shifts, and he has the nagging thought that you're looking at him, waiting patiently for his question.

For some reason, that makes his mouth gum up.

"Why?"

His voice is already naturally raspy, mostly due to the amount of yelling he does. Even so, Gundham has to admit that _he_ sounds like the one who had just sucked someone off, and not the other way around.

You laugh a little, and the bed dips as you carefully crawl up it's length. The Ultimate Breeder tenses when you carefully settle your weight down on his upper stomach, straddling his ribcage without resting too much weight on you.

"Because you deserve to be happy." Gundham wants to sneer at that, exclaim that he didn't need happiness and that it would all be for nought since he'd end up as one of Hell's most powerful overlords...

But he feels oddly _soft_ in that moment.

Like his toxic skin had been stripped away from him, leaving him fleshy and soft, and warm. All the things he wasn't supposed to be, just like you.

Quivering a small amount, he presses his arm harder to his eyes, choking on a shaky gasp as your hands delicately pull his shield - his safe haven away from your blindingly sweet gaze.

Meeting your eyes, Gundham's shoulders jerk on an aborted sob, and you smile as if you weren't the very thing causing his turmoil, as if you weren't the very thing that had plucked him apart at the seams and was so gently pulling him back together.

Your hands are soft on his face as you pull his chin up, your lips even softer as they brush across his eyelids.

Gundham _shakes_ , unused to such soft, gentle touch. Unused to someone staying, making sure he had enjoyed himself, and _why weren't you mocking him for crying_?

That confuses him, but he can't find the will to ask. So instead, he gently pushes you off, finally rolling onto his right side and keeping his back to you, attempting to cut off the affection.

Nonplussed, you quietly ask him if he wants to cuddle.

' _Now_!' His mind crys. ' _Now you can banish the angel from your room and- wait, what!?'_

Even as the thoughts had been berating him, howling for him to make you leave, he pushes back into your arms.

You don't laugh, no matter how pathetic it makes him feel to do something so... _Soft_. You simply hum, scooting up to wrap yourself more securely around him. Tight, yet keeping your arms loose enough that he could reject you right then.

But...

You're so _soft_ , yet unmovable at his back, and something about that soothes him. You're humming serenely, carefully messing with the odd parting of his hair and combing through it with gentle firmness.

His chest is tight again, his face still feels taut from his last bout of crying, yet it tightens further. His chest shivers, and then you lean over.

"You can cry, I won't tell."

Shivering more, jerking with shameful cries, he wants to ask, " _ **Why**_?"

But it feels _good_.

And somehow you seem aware of that, stroking his shoulders and pressing sweet kisses to his nape - all while crooning his name in that _awful_ , sugary sweet tone. The one that had him breaking apart in the firs place.

Gundham can't help but admit that it felt... _amazing_ to cry; to allow himself to break apart beneath you and sob, and curl up and he can even admit that having you holding him makes him feel better, right?

Taking a breath, Gundham curls up smaller - _like a little hedgehog_ \- burrowing back into you as hard as possible...

Then he allows himself to - _only_ for this moment, _only_ for you - cry.


End file.
